greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicole Morrison
History Origin Nicole Morrison was a female Human born on the planet Earth who was looked after by her parents that resided in Livonia in Michigan. Her mother had raised her to forgive others even when they had done wrong things. When she was fourteen years old, she was leaving Bates Hamburger when she was abducted by Winston Woods leaving only her backpack by the dumpster in a warren. Taking the child to his place, he kept her captive whilst being nice to her as he had done so with other children in the past. The loss of the child led to a search being conducted with Nicole's parents being worried and giving a speech to the public on the second day of the search. Woods attempted to force feed her when she claimed to him that she forgave him to which he confused. When she asked him to forgive her, she threw the food into his face and temporarily blinded him whereupon she attempted to flee outside the apartment. But he stopped her and became angry as well as aggressive with her at which point the Adara Entity manifested declaring that "All will be well" after which it took her as a host. After possessing her, the Hope Entity told Winston Woods that he had ripped out the hope of others during his evil acts but Adara forgave him which led to a flash of light and Woods screaming whereupon Nicole said that the whole world would know of it. The Brightest Day Shortly afterwards, Saint Walker learnt of this and was rejoiced that Adara had chosen its host leading him to call Hal Jordan as well as Larfleeze to Michigan whilst declaring "Hope is here". Though Jordan told Saint Walker that the Entities needed to be contained, the Blue Lantern simply said that he would first discover why Adara had chosen Nicole Morrison before escorting her to Odym. When Saint Walker approached Nicole on the top of a church, he called her Adara to which Morrison said that her name was Nicole. When she was questioned what she was doing, Nicole said that she was listening for hopelessness and commented that she felt her parents hope light up as well as the people down below after seeing she was alive. She was partly startled on seeing Larfleeze saying that he looked like a funny creature and said that there was an empty void within him that he had been attempting to fill all his life. After which, she said that she was there to give hope and said that Larfleeze's parents were still alive as well as missed him. She later looked at Hal Jordan asking what empty void was within him and that Adara wanted to give him hope. When Jordan refused saying he was fine, Nicole said that he did feel hope and transformed him into a Blue Lantern whilst stating that he denied feeling that emotion whereupon she asked him why he did so. But she was interrupted by the sudden arrival of the Flash. Morrison journeyed alongside Saint Walker with the Indigo Tribe and Shane Thompson who served as the host for the Proselyte Entity in order to battle Parallax along with his mysterious master. Combining their attack, Nicole went with the Blue Lantern to focus on the Fear Elemental's master whilst the Indigo Tribe and Proselyte sought to free Barry Allen from Parallax's control. As the Adara empowered Morrison attacked the villain, she declared that those without hope were blinded by it to which the being commented that he had hope. Afterwards, he sent chains that pierced the bodies of Morrison, Thompson and Allen thus exorcising the Entities from their respective hosts. Now in command of them, it was revealed that the mysterious being was in fact the ancient renegade scientist Krona who declared that he would have his revenge. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Nicole Morrison/Gallery Links *Coming Soon Category:Former Blue Lantern Corps Members